


Devil in the Den

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Traits, Clothed Sex, F/M, Incest, Knotting, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, in universe bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where angels are beings with animal-level intelligence that are kept as pets. Castiel belongs to Meg’s family, and she’s been sleeping with him for years without her father finding out. When he does, he decides to punish her in an unconventional way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Den

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dykeadellic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/gifts).



Cursing, Meg raced down her driveway, her school skirt flaring up behind her. Her English teacher had kept her after class so she’d had to take the late bus, and now she only had twenty minutes before her father came home from work.

But twenty minutes was enough time.

Bursting through the door, Meg slid the lock into place and threw her backpack to the side, whistling for Castiel as she did. In too much of a hurry to run up to her bedroom or undress, she simply slid her panties down her legs and walked into the sitting room, smiling when she saw Castiel run in at her call.

“C’mere, boy,” she called, patting her thigh. “C’mon. Come to Meggy. That’s it.”

Castiel whined happily and ran toward her, allowing Meg to scratch his head before she reached for his sweatpants and yanked them down his legs. He whined again when she turned around and bent herself over the side table, sliding her arms out to grip the edges.

Meg glanced at her watch and cursed inwardly. Eighteen minutes.

“C’mon, boy. We gotta be fast today,” she said, arching her back and wiggling against him. “C’mon, Cas.”

Meg smiled when he finally gripped her hips and she felt the blunt head of his cock rocking against her thigh. Wiggling around, she adjusted her position and reached behind her to guide him, hissing happily when he finally pushed inside her.

It had been too long.

She’d been stuck in detention after school for the better part of the month, meaning that she didn’t get home until long after her father. After nearly three years of bending over after school and most summer afternoons and letting her pet angel fuck her, she’d gone crazy without him for a month.

She moaned as he thrust in and out of her, the force of his body pushing against hers slamming the table against the wall. Castiel sank his teeth into the back of her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist in an iron grip, keeping her from moving. The wet sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, mixing her moans.

“Oh my God, Cas,” she breathed, not caring that he couldn’t understand her. She reached back and tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him against the back of her neck. “Keep going, boy. C’mon. Knot me. _Knot me.”_

The sound of her moaning cloaked the sound of the door opening as she continued to beg the angel to knot her and tried to push back against him, his arms keeping her in place.

“I see someone got home late again today.”

Meg jumped and turned her head to see her father standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. Castiel ignored the intrusion and kept moving, readjusting his grip on her neck. Meg tried to wiggle away from him.

“Cas! Cas, stop! Dad, this isn’t--I mean--I just--”

Lucifer shushed her and strolled farther into the room to gently stroke the back of her head. Shaking in fear, Meg couldn’t help but moan when Castiel continued to move, refusing to get off of her even though another male had entered the room and she was trying to escape him.

Face burning in embarrassment, Meg closed her eyes and willed for it to be a dream, willed herself to wake up in her bed with her alarm clock buzzing from school.

But it didn’t happen.

“It looks like you’ve been doing some very naughty after school activities,” Lucifer said quietly as he stroked her hair. “Look at my daughter, moaning like a slut for an animal, letting an animal violate her in _my_ house.”

“Dad, it wasn’t--”

Lucifer shook his head. “I heard you begging for it, baby. You can’t lie to me.”

Suddenly, his grip changed from gentle to rough. Fisting his fingers in her hair, Lucifer yanked her off the table and threw her toward the floor, momentarily forcing Castiel out of her. The angel leapt on her again, grabbing her hips and forcing her onto her knees. Disoriented, Meg shook her head, opening her eyes in time to see her father sinking to his knees in front of her.

“Dad, what are you doing?” she gasped, moaning when Castiel slid back into her and resumed his movements.

“If you’re going to moan like a little whore, you should put that mouth to better use,” he said quietly. Meg’s throat suddenly went dry when she saw her father slowly undo his jeans and slide them down past his thighs. His hand came to tangle in her hair again and he pulled her forward.

Meg clamped her mouth shut, twisting her head away as he nudged the head of his cock against her lips. She heard her father chuckle and felt him twist her head to the side, nearly ripping out a handful of her hair. Castiel leaned forward and gripped the back of her neck again, and the combined pain forced her mouth to open.

“That’s it, baby,” her father crooned as he forced her mouth down over his cock. “That’s it. There, isn’t that much better? Doesn’t it feel better to have something to do with your mouth while you let that animal fuck you?”

Meg tried to shake her head, but his grip on her hair was too tight. She refused to move her head, but the force of Castiel slamming into her body forced her to rock back and forth onto her father.

“You were gonna let that animal knot you, weren’t you, Meg? And the way you were moaning for it? You’ve done it before, haven’t you, baby? You’ve been spreading your legs for that beast for a long time, haven’t you?” he asked, pulling her onto him by her hair. He shook her when she refused to answer. “Be a good girl and answer daddy, Meg.”

Face burning, she nodded as much as she could, moaning around her father’s cock when Castiel’s pace increased. He was close to knotting her, she knew, which meant that it was almost over.

Lucifer matched the angel’s pace, tilting her head back and forcing himself down her throat. She choked around him, felt drool running down her chin as he slid in and out of her mouth. Tears streamed down her face as she rolled her eyes up to look at him, shivering when he smirked down at her.

Castiel locked his arms around her and gave a final thrust, forcing her body forward so her face was buried in the small, dark curls between her father’s legs. Breathing hard through her nose, Meg screamed against him, wigging in Castiel’s lap as his knot swelled and he was locked inside of her. After a moment she tried to pull herself away from her father, whimpering in pain when he refused to let her move.

“You’re not done yet, baby,” he said, roughly pulling his cock out of her throat with a wet sucking sound. “C’mon, girl. Suck.”

Seeing no other choice, Meg obeyed, moving her head up and down. She swirled her tongue around the head and raised one hand to wrap it around the base of his cock, steadying herself against his thigh with the other. Castiel’s knot pulsed inside of her, sending little shocks of pleasure rippling through her body.

“That’s it, baby, you’re doing a great job,” her father breathed, loosening his grip on her hair. “Almost there, sweetie, almost there.”

Meg moved as fast as she could, her hand following her mouth and twisting around her father’s length. The bitter taste of pre-cum leaked onto her tongue and she instinctively swallowed it down. Lucifer shivered when she did, once again roughly grabbing at her hair.

“Take it all in, baby. I know you can,” he ordered. Meg swallowed and obeyed, sinking her head down so her nose was once again brushing against the curly hair at his base. Nearly choking, she felt her throat bulge, counted to three, and slid backward, feeling her father’s whole body tense as she did.

Meg flicked at his shaft a final time and tried to pull away as cum flooded her mouth, a muffled squeak of protest coming from her throat when Lucifer held her there. Twisting away, she could feel some dribble out of the corner of her mouth before her father yanked her head back.

“Swallow.”

Meg did and he let go of her hair. Her head dropped and she coughed, refusing to look up at him. “Dad…”

She glanced up enough to see her father tucking himself back into his pants.

“Make sure you wash up before you come to dinner, dear,” he said. “You’ve got something on your face.”

Meg trembled as Castiel, his knot still pulsing inside of her, whined softly and nuzzled against her neck. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before her shaking arms gave out, propelling her forward onto the floor. Castiel rolled them onto their sides and wrapped an arm around her.

Meg hiccupped, reached to lace her fingers with his, and began to cry.

 


End file.
